Je t'aime en silence
by 0r1gn4l
Summary: Encore un bar miteux après une énième chasse où les frères Winchester et l'ange Castiel font une pause. Une opportunité pour se vider la tête mais quand les problèmes de type "fin du monde" disparaissent, ils laissent places à d'autres parfois bien plus douloureux... Minific Destiel
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir, voici la première partie de ce... truc *sautille dans tous les sens*. Le point de vue ici est celui de Castiel. En théorie, suivrons trois partie mais il est possible que j'en supprime une ou en rajoute d'autres... J'espère ne pas partir dans du n'importe quoi (ooc par exemple T^T)...bref,je vous laisse, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

Elle est belle, une blonde plantureuse. Accoudée au bar dans une position étudiée pour accentuer la finesse de sa taille, la courbe de ses hanches, la douceur de la ligne de ses épaules dénudées, partiellement masquées par une cascade de boucles dorées qui descendent dans le creux de ses reins. Je ne vois pas son visage, c'est le tien que j'observe. Tu ne le sais pas, tu ne me regarde pas toi, tu ne me vois pas.

Tu as posé ta main sur la sienne, elle a ri a quelque chose que tu as dit.

Elle passera la nuit avec toi, vos doigts enlacés, vos corps emmêlés.

Je le vois à la façon dont tu souris et à celle dont tes yeux brillent, un prédateur. Un grand félin gracieux, magnifique. Dangereux.

Et moi je t'observe de loin, comme toujours. Je te couve du regard. Toujours de loin, parce que tu ne veux pas que je m'approche, que j'intègre ton espace personnel, celui qui n'existe pas avec les autres, pas avec cette fille blonde accoudée au bar.

C'est ridicule. J'ai porté ton âme pour la sortir de l'Enfer, j'ai reconstruis ton corps, j'y ai laissé une empreinte indélébile. Personne n'a jamais était aussi proche de toi. Pas même ta mère. Et maintenant tu me rejettes, moi qui ai tout donné pour toi, moi qui ai sus à l'instant ou j'ai effleuré ton âme que je ferais tout pour toi, que je laisserais tout pour toi.

Aurais-ce était différent si mon corps avait était celui d'une femme, si je n'étais pas celui qui t'avait sauvé de la perdition? Probablement.

Mais c'est bien en enfer que je t'ai connus. Et si ça n'avait pas était le cas, je ne serais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui : Castiel, Cass, l'ange du seigneur qui c'est rebellé pour toi, Dean Winchester car je t'aime en silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey les gens! comment allez vous aujourd'hui?

Voici la deuxième partie de cette... chose. Ici le point de vue est celui de Dean.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

* * *

Elle est belle. Mais elle est blonde. Ses yeux sont bleus, comme les tiens. Ils ne sont pas aussi beaux, ils ne brillent pas de la même manière. Ils ne sont pas aussi expressifs. Je ne perds pas pieds en m'y noyant, je ne m'y noie pas du tout d'ailleurs. Pas comme dans les tiens. Parfois j'ai l'impression de pouvoir percevoir ta grâce à travers eux. Tes yeux scrutateurs qui semblent pouvoir tout voir, de l'infiniment grand à l'infiniment petit.

Tes yeux, certainement désapprobateurs, qui sont posés sur moi en ce moment même. Je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour le savoir. Je les sens. Je sens toujours tes yeux ou ton approche. Tu m'observe, aux portes du vices. Tu penses certainement que je ne devrais pas faire ça.

C'est à cause de toi que je le fais. Parce qu'après quelques verres, je pourrais imaginer que c'est toi, pas elle.

Toi l'ange du Seigneur. Toi le guerrier. Toi pour qui les sentiments humains sont étrangers. Toi que je ne pourrais jamais qu'espérer frôler.

Toi que je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer.

Toi mon ange.

Toi à qui je pense alors que c'est avec elle que je parle.

Dans des moments comme celui-là, j'ai l'impression de quitter mon corps et qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi pour fonctionner. Je ris en même temps qu'elle, pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune foutue idée.

Elle s'est rapprochée, ou je me suis rapproché, je n'en sais strictement rien. Je suis ailleurs.

C'est pathétique, je suis pathétique.

C'est toi que je veux. Toi que je veux couvrir de baiser. Toi que je veux toucher, caresser. Toi que je veux en moi et en toi que je veux être. C'est dans tes bras que je veux me perdre.

Je veux te dire à quel point je t'aime, encore et encore.

Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais.

Car je ne suis qu'un pécheur, un être dont la noirceur d'âme n'a d'égal que la clarté de ta grâce, la lumière de ton cœur.

Mais sache-le, moi, Dean Winchester, appartiens corps et âme à toi, Castiel, ange du seigneur.

Et retiens aussi que jusqu'à ma mort, je t'adresserais cette prière silencieuse, celle qui ne passe jamais la barrière de mon âme : Cass, je t'aime.

* * *

Voilà bande de gens! Je vous dit à bientôt pour la troisième partie!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Voici une ouvelle partie, la troisième. Cette fois ci, le point de vue est celui de Sam.

Pour une fois qui j'y pense, la série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bref, bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

Ils me désespèrent. Ils sont aveugles. L'un comme l'autre. A se tourner autour, se dévorer du regard. En permanence.

Tous deux persuadés d'éprouver un amour à sens unique.

Pourtant tout le monde le voit. C'est même la première chose que l'on remarque quand on les voit ensemble. Comme si leurs corps et leurs esprits étaient attirés les uns vers les autres.

Mais ces deux la restent enfermés dans leurs certitudes.

Aveugles.

Aveugles alors qu'ils se disent tout par les yeux. Alors que quand ils échangeant un regard, le monde autour d'eux disparait.

Seuls dans un univers fait de bleu et de vert. Ce genre de chose à le don de mettre n'importe qui mal à l'aise, comme si nous étions des intrus, assistant à un moment intime, surnaturel, presque de l'ordre du divin.

Mais non, c'est deux idiots continuent de s'observer, se passer à coté sans jamais faire un pas l'un vers l'autre.

J'aimerais pouvoir leur en parler, leur ouvrir les yeux. Dean me rirait au nez, m'affirmant que Cass n'était qu'un ami, le meilleur certes. Mais un ami. Puis il se fermerait. Étouffant ses sentiments.

Castiel me rappellerait qu'un ange n'a par essence, aucun sentiments humains. Pourtant ses yeux diraient le contraire. Montrant une tristesse qui prouve qu'il a tort, qu'il peut ressentir. Qu'il est plus humain qu'il le dit, qu'il a le droit à ce bonheur qui nous échappe constamment.

Ce bonheur qui tend la main à ces deux aveugles. Il leur suffirait d'une parole, d'un geste, d'une pensée pour l'atteindre. Ensemble.

Mais ces deux idiots continueront de s'aimer en silence, sans jamais oser quoi que ce soit. Laissant filler leur bonheur dans les ténèbres de nos existences.

* * *

Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, on se retrouve bientôt j'espère pour la suite ^^

Bonne vie à tous!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir, et merci à tous de me lire. Aujourd'hui, nous avons le point de vue de la jeune femme blonde que Dean draguait. Donc oui, OC. Vous pouvez me frapper si vous voulez. bref, bonne lecture à vous et j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

* * *

Je m'appelle Amy, blonde, les yeux bleus, fraîchement célibataire, ce soir j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Je suis allée m'accouder sur le zinc du vieux bar à la sortie de la ville. Celui ou les poivrots du coin, les locataires du motel d'à côté et les gens désespérés vont pour boire un verre ou trouver de la compagnie facile.

Je m'étais étonnée quand cet homme c'était intéressé à moi. Visiblement grand, un physique plutôt avantageux, des yeux vert envoûtants. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire là ?

On avait un peu discuté, ses intentions étaient claires, les miennes aussi.

Je m'amusais mais pourtant, j'étais mal à l'aise, je nous sentais observés, scrutés. C'était dérangeant. J'avais eu envie de sortir de là et de fuir avec ce type, Dean Smith. Lui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que nous étions observés. Peut-être en avait-il l'habitude… Ça ne m'aurait même pas étonnée.

Nous avions fini par sortir. Il avait fait signe à deux autres hommes avant de partir. Il m'avait parlé d'un road-trip.

J'avais passé une merveilleuse nuit. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire un nom. Un nom qui n'était pas le mien. Cass.

Je n'aurais pas dû m'en soucier. Je n'allais certainement jamais revoir ce type. Mais j'étais tout de même blessée.

Et puis j'y avait réfléchit. Peut-être que Cass, qui qu'elle soit, l'avait quittée. Il souffrait sans doute encore. Je n'étais qu'un moyen de distraction, tout comme lui en était un pour moi.

Je m'étais réveillée à cause d'un bruit à la porte. Il était six heures du matin. Dean était réveillé, il enfilait ses boots. Celles qu'il avait balancés à l'autre bout de la pièce quelques heures plus tôt.

Il m'avait adressé un vague sourire plus ou moins désolé :

« -Je dois partir, j'ai de la route à faire. C'était super.

-Ouais…

J'étais pâteuse, à peine réveillée. Je l'avais suivi jusqu'à la porte, enroulée dans le drap. Il avait déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte sur l'homme en trench-coat à l'origine du léger grattement.

-Hey Cass !

-Bonjour Dean. »

L'homme me jeta un regard et je fus assaillie par la même sensation que la veille dans le bar, transpercée par un regard trop lourd à porter.

Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Je n'existais plus pour eux. Il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux.

Et c'est à ce moment que j'avais réalisé, _Cass_ , c'était ce nom que Dean avait soupiré. Et malgré l'évidence de la situation, aucun d'eux ne semblait comprendre les sentiments de l'autres.

* * *

Voilà les choupis! Tendresses et Caramel, à bientôt j'espère ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous et à toutes, très cher gens, voici l'avant dernière partie de cette histoire.

le point de vue ici est celui de Cass.

je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusque là déjà et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Je ne l'avais pas vue tout de suite. Mais dès que je l'avait remarquée, je l'avais détestée, cette petite marque entre rouge et bleu, vaguement masquée par le col de ton t-shirt.

Cette marque informé qui assombrissait ton âme. Et je ne pouvais supporter ça. Je savais que c'était idiot. Tu ne m'appartenais pas.

Pourtant, ma grâce se contractait et se serrait douloureusement. Je ressentais ce besoin urgent de te l'effacer.

Je ruminais silencieusement, installé à l'arrière de l'impala. J'avais décidé de te suivre toi au dépends du paradis et de mes frères mais te rendais tu seulement compte que c'était uniquement pour être près de toi ?

Après deux heures de routes nous nous étions arrêtés sur le parking d'un petit diner, c'était l'heure des pancakes. Soit.

Nous nous étions installés. Trois cafés noirs, trois assiettes de pancakes et un fruit. Tu avais insisté pour que je prenne quelque chose, Sam avait insisté pour son fruit.

En nous apportant les plats, la serveuse s'était penchée sur ton oreille pour y glisser quelques mots, tu avais rosi, juste un peu, j'avais réprimé la colère qui avait grondée au fond de moi.

Combien de femmes pourraient encore te toucher avant que je ne perde l'esprit? Combien avant que je ne perde le contrôle, combien avant que tu ne fasse pleurer un ange ?

Sam m'observait calmement, parfois je me demandais si il savait à quel point je t'aimais, j'avais souvent peur qu'il ne t'en parle, peur que tu me déteste. Il finit par sortir une coupure de presse de sa poche pour parler d'une affaire, à priori une histoire de fantôme, quelque chose de simple.

Une petite ville du Minnesota, deux morts aux circonstances étranges dans la même maison. En fouillant sur le net vous en aviez trouvé d'autre qui dataient d'une dizaine d'années au paravant. Moment où les derniers propriétaires habitants la maison avaient quitté les lieux. Ces derniers temps c'était devenu un squatte, comme l'un de ceux que vous auriez pu investir pour les besoins d'une chasse.

Vous aviez décidé d'enfiler vos costumes de fédéraux dans un bosquet aux abords de la ville. Je devais rester près de la voiture mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de venir t'observer.

Tu venais de retirer ton t-shirt pour mettre une chemise blanche quand je l'avais vue. Cette marque que moi j'avais laissé, une qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

Le temps d'un battement de cil, je m'étais retrouvé près de toi.

Tu t'étais retourné, perplexe et j'avais posé ma main sur cette empreinte, mon empreinte.

Ton visage c'était détendu, apaisé.

J'avais posé ma tête entre tes omoplates, tu ne m'avais pas encore repoussé mais tous tes muscles s'étaient de nouveau tendus, ton cœur avait battu plus vite, plus fort.

Je voulais rester ainsi pour toujours.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève la cinquième partie de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite et fin ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonsoir à toutes et à toutes. Voici la dernière partie de cette petite fic (vraiment toute petite -') je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire. Rideau finale et dernier coup d'envoi, bonne lecture à vous et mille fois merci

* * *

Quand ta paume s'était posée sur mon bras, une douce chaleur s'était propagée dans tout mon corps.

Puis ton front s'était pressé contre mon dos. C'était tellement agréable, tellement inespéré. Des frissons avaient parcourus mon être. Quand ton souffle avait touché ma peau, mon corps entier s'était tendu à la fois de bonheur et de désir.

Je me sentais entier, à ma place. J'avais l'impression que tous mes problèmes s'étaient envolés.

Puis le monde extérieur s'était rappelé à nous. Nous arrachant à la plénitude de l'instant.

Tu m'avais lâché et tu t'étais écarté. J'avais instantanément eu froid, eu peur.

Je m'étais retourné. Tu aurais disparu. Envolé. Depuis je ressentais un grand vide qui me bouffait les entrailles. Celui de ton absence.

Un point froid sur mon bras gauche me glaçait le corps. Ton empreinte qui me rappelait sans cesse qui tu étais et ce que tu avais fait pour moi.

Le soir venu, j'avais prié plus fort que jamais. Pourtant, tu n'étais pas réapparu.

Et il en avait été de même pour les deux jours qui suivaient. Et chaque jour fois la peur de te perdre grandissait.

Après une semaine, Sam et moi avions bouclé cette affaire et quitté le Minnesota. Sans toi.

Désormais je priais en permanence pour que tu reviennes pour que je puisse encore me perdre dans tes yeux.

Tu n'étais toujours pas réapparu.

Puis il y avait eu cette chasse au wendigo dans l'Illinois, rien de plus simple pour des chasseurs comme nous, mais j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

L'esprit à toi. Alors il nous avait eu.

Je t'avais appelé à l'aide. Avec ma voix et avec mon âme. Jusqu'à en être fou, jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Et quand je m'étais réveillé, tu étais là, fuyant mon regard. Ignorant la douleur de mon corps, j'avais apaisé celle de mon âme en me réfugiant dans tes bras. À ma place.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus. Que tu m'avais abandonné !

Et mes larmes avaient coulées. Sur mes joues et contre toi.

-Dean, je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner.

\- J'ai cru mourir Cass, mourir par manque de toi. »

Tu avais relevé mon visage pour planter tes yeux dans les miens, comme si tu allais sonder mon âme.

Alors les mots avaient quitté mon esprit pour être formulés en prière muette qui atteindrait ta Grâce. Pour qu'enfin tu saches. Alors, tu avais scellé nos lèvres. La douce chaleur était revenue, la peur m'avait quittée.

« Je t'aime Cass »


End file.
